Drutz
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: Una pequeña historia que muestra cómo avanza la relación de Dohko y Shion desde que se conocen, a partir de cinco estados del amor en la lírica: La contemplación, la charla, las caricias, los besos y la consumación. Shion/Dohko.
1. Visus

Me pasó algo muy loco. Mi internet no me dejaba entrar a fanfiction, fue super desesperante. Volví de mi joda de cumpleaños y no abría. Llamé a la compañía y me tuve que pelear como buen santo de Escorpio que soy. Ya está todo bien.

Al fin puedo subir esto. Iba a ser un Oneshot, pero quedó muy largo, así que lo dividí en seis capítulos. Los primeros son pequeños y el último es gigante. Lo iré subiendo en estos días. Hice este fanfic basado en un tema que estuve estudiando hasta hace poco en la universidad, sobre lírica amorosa medieval. Está divino en los cinco estados del amor, que se muestran en esta poesía trovadoresca. El primero ahora será el _Visus_ (la contemplación), en estos días iré subiendo los demás. El nombre del fanfic, _Drutz_ , es uno de los último grados de desarrollo en este tipo de composiciones, significa que la dama acoge a su pretendiente bajo las sábanas. Ya se imaginarán cómo acabará esto(?)

Shion/Dohko. Problemas adolescentes, romance. Gay. Disfrútenlo.

 **Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** y en todas sus formas, pertenecen a Masami, Teshirogi y otros(?

* * *

Drutz

—¡Cállate de una vez! —espetó el santo de Escorpio ya sin poder contenerse—. Te pones insoportable cuando hablas de tus tontos libros.

—Que a ti no te interese no quiere decir que los demás debamos opinar igual —Dégel defendió su postura sin inmutarse por las quejas de su compañero—. Además, Dohko fue quien me preguntó. Si no quieres oír vete.

Un bufido salió de los labios de Kardia y las miradas de ambos santos se posaron en el recientemente nombrado. Dohko pegó un respingo y no supo qué decir en ese momento. Sólo había pasado por ahí y le dio curiosidad saber qué estaba leyendo Dégel. Siempre lo veía con un libro entre las manos y, por más que él mismo no fuera muy amigo de la lectura, se preguntaba qué tan interesante sería lo que leería su compañero.

El escorpiano se acercó a él en ese momento, ignorando las palabras dichas anteriormente por el otro.

—Ni lo intentes —le aseguró—. Querrá llenarte la cabeza con sus historias y ridículos poemas hasta volverte loco.

—¡Claro que no! —vociferó Acuario de nuevo— La poesía es algo maravilloso.

—Aburrido.

—Sólo fue curiosidad —aclaró Dohko, intentando buscar una aventura para salirse de eso. No sabía que causaría tal alboroto.

—Ese es el primer paso —dijo Kardia—. Luego intentará darte un libro y te perseguirá en sueños hasta que lo leas.

—¿No tienes cosas que ir a pinchar? —Dégel ya se estaba cansando de esa pelea y Kardia se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, conste que te lo advertí —finalizó el escorpiano y Dégel soltó un sonoro bufido.

Acuario se tomó unos segundos para tratar de recordar dónde se había quedado en su explicación, pero Dohko se adelantó a decírselo.

—¿Algo sobre los estados de la poesía? —Él tampoco se acordaba muy bien, pero eso ayudó a que el otro haga memoria.

—Los estados del amor en la poesía —dijo y Dohko asintió, aunque no entendía bien a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—¿El amor tiene estados? —preguntó.

—A decir verdad, sí —expuso y señaló su libro—. Este autor habla sobre cinco estados del amor, aunque es relativo, pero suelen darse en la lírica —Alzó su mano para empezar a contar—. La contemplación, la charla, las caricias, los besos y el... Bueno, tal vez eres algo joven para ése.

Dohko arqueó una ceja confundido. En teoría sí, era joven, más joven que varios de los dorados, pero tenía su armadura y había demostrado ser lo suficientemente fuerte como cualquiera de sus compañeros.

Por más que preguntó, Dégel no quiso contestarle y se quedó con la intriga. Tampoco le siguió hablando de esas cosas que leía, pero varias dudas se habían comenzado a forjar en su cabeza. La excusa de Acuario fue que ya descubriría el significado de esos estados por sí mismo cuando creciera y no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

 _– Visus –_

Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo similar. Simplemente, Dohko no podía dejar de verlo. Quizá tendría que haberse retirado luego de dejar su armadura ahí, pero la intriga fue más fuerte. Él no entendía nada sobre el mantenimiento o la reparación de las Cloths, pero en el instante en que vio a Shion realizar su trabajo le comenzó a interesar aquel asunto.

El joven caballero de Aries había llegado hacía algún tiempo al Santuario, al igual que él, y además compartían la misma edad. Eso, en parte, lo había alegrado un poco porque no era fácil ser el más joven entre sus compañeros dorados. Los demás santos lo veían como un niño y, aunque lo respetaran como guerrero, Dohko sabía que su falta de experiencia en la lucha zanjaba una diferencia bastante grande. Sin embargo, al conocer a Shion se sintió un poco más animado. Ambos eran los pequeños, los nuevos, los novatos, y todas esas cosas que en teoría eran ciertas. Aunque nunca había hablado mucho con Shion, nada en realidad, y apenas se había presentado al conocerse. Nunca había surgido la oportunidad de algo más. Ahora, al llevar la armadura de Libra con el aprendiz de reparador, fue que Dohko se sintió un poco más interesado en entablar alguna clase de diálogo con su compañero.

Vio cómo el santo de Aries miraba la armadura completamente ensimismado. Dohko o cualquier cosa a su alrededor habían dejado de existir cuando esa Cloth se plasmó frente a sus ojos. Pasó las manos con delicadeza sobre el dorado metal, como si le diera una caricia al pétalo de una flor, tocando con cuidado que no se rompa. La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de aquel muchacho le encandiló. Miraba la armadura con una profunda devoción y hasta creyó vislumbrar brillo en sus ojos trémulos.

—Es maravillosa —oyó que Shion murmuraba, pero esas palabras no iban dirigidas a él. Sólo había sido una oración suelta, dicha en voz alta, perdida en el aire, pero que le encantó estar ahí para poder escucharla.

En ese momento no se sintió capaz de preguntar nada o decir alguna cosa. Sólo se dedicó a mirar y, posiblemente, esta fuera la primera vez que Dohko se concentraba con tanta dedicación en observar detalladamente algo frente a sus ojos. Quién diría que se podrían encontrar tantas cosas sólo mirando.

Contempló con gusto cada momento que pudo. No era capaz de sacar los ojos de Shion por más que quisiera, aunque éste no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Siguió con su labor y, por más que Dohko no entendiera qué pasaba, se sentía fascinado al ver cómo el ariano revisaba su armadura. Pasaba sus manos por el metal con un cuidado casi amoroso. Observaba con esmero cada parte a la vez que se le escapaban distintas muecas que Dohko no supo cómo interpretar, ¿qué estaría pensando? No le preguntó, pero internamente deseó conocerlo un poco más. Aunque estaba seguro que lo que mayormente le había llamado la atención fue la sonrisa de ese muchacho y la increíble dedicación a su oficio. Sin dudas, ahora intentaría saber más de Shion.

* * *

Sí, ya está. No hay mucha interacción en el primer estado, sólo miradas, pero ya habrá más. En dos o tres días seguro suba el otro.

Es gracioso este capítulo porque cuando lo escribía me reía sola pensando en Shion al "ver" los recuerdos de la armadura de Libra. O sea, no sé si lo notaron, pero como que no hay otro Libra aparte de Dohko. Re lindos y tranquilos esos recuerdos(?) Para mí la sucesión de Libra fue más o menos así: Primero estuvieron las estrellas, la constelación; luego el dragón, el maestro dragón y me lo imagino con armadura; Dohko y... Bueno, hasta ahí(?)

Gracias a quienes leyeron. Nos vemos pronto. Besos!


	2. Alloquium

Mi intenet tiene problemas, evidentemente está poseído por Hades o alguna entidad maligna. Lo partió al medio un satán imperial y no anda... Satán imperial le voy a meter a la compañía esa del horror. Más allá de mis problemas, traigo este capítulo como dije. Aún un poquito cortito.

Hoy toca el segundo estado: Alloquium (la conversación) y ya hay un poquito más de interacción. Cositas bobas, gays, como siempre. Tengan en cuenta que serán pocos capítulos y relativamente cortos, las cosas y el tiempo tienen que pasar rápido para cumplir debidamente con qué significa cada uno de los estados. La charla en sí, tiene que ver con el cortejo, pero acá no está ocurriendo un cortejo con todas las letras, más bien es algo suave. La relación que van forjando es una más donde se dejan llevar, las cosas suceden sin que las noten. No sé si me explico. El hecho es que acá no es estrictamente como pasa en la poesía las cosas, yo tomo las situaciones, pero las adapto de forma distinta y hago lo que más adecuado me parece. Ya se verá. Bueno, ya hablé mucho, disfruten el capítulo.

 **Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** y en todas sus formas, pertenecen a Masami, Teshirogi, Toei, etc.

* * *

– Alloquium –

Suspiró mientras seguía bajando por las Doce Casa. Había dejado Tauro atrás y ahora ya casi estaba afuera. Iría a una misión, la cual le tomaría más de lo acostumbrado y ahora comenzaba a sentirse nervioso. Era la primera vez que iría solo a una misión que le llevarían bastante tiempo. Desde que estaba en el Santuario, las misiones que le confiaban habían sido bajo cierta supervisión, pero ahora consideraban que ya estaba listo para tomar la absoluta responsabilidad. Esto era genial, al final lo reconocían por lo que era, un fuerte caballero de la orden dorada de Athena. Se había emocionado al principio, pero ahora sentía un poco de nervios, esperaba no arruinarlo. El Patriarca le había pedido que sea en extremo cuidadoso. No es que dudara de él, sino que aún era joven y es normal cometer errores, o al menos eso mencionaba Sage.

Se adentró en el templo de Aries aún pensativo, tanto que olvidó anunciarse, pero no hizo falta. El dueño de aquella casa apareció al instante y se detuvo a saludarlo.

—¿Tienes una misión? —Le preguntó su compañero y Dohko asintió.

—El Patriarca me ha pedido que sea metódico y no proceda sin pensarlo antes —contó y, al oírlo de su boca, se sintió un poco más vacilante—. Creo que piensa que puedo llegar a arruinarlo.

—Es que a veces eres un poco… —meditó qué decir bajo la atenta mirada de Dohko— ¿desorientado?

Sorpresivamente, aquello le sacó una pequeña risa a ambos. Era cierto, tenía aquel defecto, además de que era bastante impulsivo y actuaba sin medir consecuencias. Había estado esforzándose para corregir esos detalles y, en su opinión, estaba teniendo un buen progreso. Posiblemente, esta misión en solitario sería el resultado de su esfuerzo o eso quería creer.

—Se preocupa por ti —continuó hablando Shion—. Quiere que regreses ileso.

—¿Sólo él? —preguntó sorprendiendo un poco al otro caballero y también a sí mismo. No supo de dónde salió eso, simplemente lo dijo.

—Todos —contestó después de unos instantes—. Yo también quiero que regreses siempre.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron sacar una sonrisa. En aquel momento, Dohko se encontró con que cualquier nervio o duda habían desaparecido, siendo remplazadas por un sentimiento mucho más cálido. El apoyo que recibía de Shion, sus otros compañeros, el Patriarca y toda la gente del Santuario eran suficientes para no sentir inquietud alguna. Claro que volvería, aún tenía mucho que hacer y charlas que compartir, sobre todo con aquel santo.

—Gracias —mencionó con sinceridad. Desde hace un tiempo había logrado entablar una buena relación con el ariano, tanto que se habían vuelto buenos amigos y las palabras que éste le dedicaba siempre tenían un efecto especial en él.

Estuvo dispuesto a seguir su camino e irse, pero algo lo detuvo. Regresó sus pasos a donde Shion estaba y se acercó a éste. Lo miró con suma atención, como si recién acabara de notar algo que no estaba allí antes. El otro caballero se sintió confundido por aquella inspección repentina, tanto que casi retrocedió un par de pasos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, pero el otro no le contestó. Shion vio cómo éste llevaba una mano a su rostro y se quedó perplejo ante aquel acto. ¿Qué intentaba hacer?

—Tu cabello —mencionó finalmente, enredando algunos dedos en las hebras rubias—. ¿Lo estás dejando crecer?

La sorpresa se desplegó en el rostro de Shion. ¿Cómo lo había notado? Siempre había llevado el cabello relativamente corto, pero hacía un tiempo decidió dejarlo crecer. A pesar de que la diferencia que llevaba era mínima, su compañero lo había notado. Inexplicablemente, se encontró un poco avergonzado y sintió que la cara se le calentó. ¿De qué se apenaba? No sabía. Incluso se vio imposibilitado de contestar. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió. Se sintió un tonto.

Por su parte, aquella imagen le pareció increíblemente tierna a Dohko. Shion siempre se veía muy sereno y tranquilo, pero era divertido romper con aquella templanza de vez en cuando.

—Me gusta cómo te queda —continuó y se alejó de su compañero.

La conversación acabó ahí. Simple y calmada como siempre, pero con un ligero no-sé-qué el cual no eran capaces de definir. Dohko le había tomado el gusto por charlar con Shion y éste, a partir de esa ocasión, se entusiasmó más por dejar crecer su cabello.

* * *

Yo quería usar eso del pelo para otro fanfic, pero lo incluí en este y ya está. Creo que quedó lindo.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron y a las personas que les gustó la historia. En un par de días volveré con otro capítulo. Así que nos vemos. Besitos!


	3. Contactus

Hola. Uh, capítulo tres. Qué rápido avanzamos. Está bueno esto de tener las cosas escritas antes de decidirme a subir algo, lo tendré en cuenta para más adelante. Me anda el internet y no maté a nadie. Más les valía, esperemos que siga así.

Capítulos tres, por lo tanto el tercer estado: Contactus (caricias). Desde que estudié este me pareció extraño que la caricias vayan antes que los besos, como que uno siempre cree que una relación comienza con besos, pero una caricia puede ser algo más tranquilo y simple. Los besos ya son osados(? Disfruten el capítulo.

 **Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** y en todas sus formas, pertenecen a Masami, Teshirogi, Toei, etc.

* * *

– _Contactus_ –

Había llevado más tiempo del que esperó. Creyó que como mucho en un mes estaría de vuelta, ¿pero dos y medio? Quizá se había pasado un poco. Aquella exploración no había sido tarea fácil. Por supuesto que existía la posibilidad de encontrar enemigos en el camino, de hecho era para eso por lo que viajó, pero éstos habían resultado poseer algo más de fuerza de la que estimó. Al final tardó un poco más por recuperarse de las heridas que sufrió, pero ya estaba de vuelta.

Con paso lento, comenzó a subir por aquellas escaleras que, por alguna razón, ahora le parecían ligeramente más largas. Esto se debía al cansancio, claramente. Incluso la pandora box que cargaba parecía pesarle un poco más. La espalda aún le dolía y las incómodas vendas en su torso no hacían más que molestarlo. Lo único que Dohko deseaba en aquel momento era llegar a su templo, tirarse en su cama y dormir hasta hartarse. Sabía que primero debería reportarse, pero se sentía muy agotado como para hacerlo. Más tarde iría a hablar con el Patriarca, cuando durmiera mínimo unas catorce horas.

Su plan se vio levemente truncado cuando llegó a la casa de Aries. Se adentró en ésta y buscó al protector con la mirada, pero no lograba vislumbrarlo por ningún lado. Quizá también había salido, pensó. Cuando estuvo a punto de continuar algo lo detuvo, más específicamente Shion. No alcanzó a razonar qué ocurrió en ese momento, sólo sintió los brazos de su compañero enredarse alrededor de él. Shion lo estaba abrazando.

Quedó tan pasmado que hasta soltó la caja en su espalda, la cual hizo un estruendo cuando cayó al suelo, pero eso no los distrajo. Aquel santo jamás había demostrado tal afecto hacia él y este acto repentino lo dejaba demasiado atónito.

—Shion… —murmuró Dohko y sus brazos, suspendidos en el aire hasta el momento, también rodearon al otro muchacho. En definitiva, no se esperaba ese recibimiento y menos por parte del otro.

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto —Fueron las palabras de Shion que aún no se decidía a soltarlo. Ninguno quiso hacerlo en realidad.

—A mí también —Apretó un poco a su compañero y suspiró con cierto alivio, una tranquilidad que sólo éste le provocaba.

Aquel acto había sido una osadía o al menos eso creía Shion, pero no pudo evitarlo. Cuando se encontró con Dohko fue lo primero que le salió hacer. Había estado algo preocupado por la tardanza del santo de Libra, tanto que consideró hablar con el Patriarca para que enviaran a alguien a buscarlo o a él mismo. Ahora se sentía más tranquilo de que estuviera ahí y la alegría que le invadió al ver a su amigo fue tanta que no pudo contenerse.

Pensó en separarse, pero algo se lo impidió. Ese abrazo se sentía inexplicablemente cómodo. Tanto Dohko como Shion lo sintieron así. Era como estar amoldado para los brazos del otro, que su cuerpo encajara perfectamente con éste y no tener la necesidad de soltarse nunca. No comprendían eso, pero era agradable, cálido y hasta reconfortante.

Se separaron un poco para verse, pero no rompieron aquel abrazo. Ahora que Dohko lo notaba, Shion cada vez estaba más alto, pero eso no era importante para él. Lo que capturaba su atención en esos momentos era el rostro de su compañero, prácticamente a centímetros del suyo. Lejos de causarle pena, le fascinaba. Desde que lo conocía, sus rasgos le habían causado gran interés. La piel tan clara y delicada, las facciones finas, los puntos distintivos de su linaje, el cabello que le caía con suavidad alrededor de la cara. La belleza que Shion portaba era singular y absolutamente atrayente, tanto que no podía dejar se observarlo.

Ese momento se tornó eterno sin que ninguno se preguntara por qué. Se habían quedado quietos, viéndose mutuamente, como si un hechizo los hubiera dejado imposibilitados de apartarse. Aquella inesperada comodidad los había arrastrado a esto. Casi no eran de abrazar personas por separado, pero encontrarse semejante confort al hacerlo entre ellos fue una sorpresa. Tanto así que aún no quería recurrir a la distancia.

Quizá fuera impresión suya, pero Dohko creyó ver un interés distinto en los ojos de Shion. Un brillo casi incitador que no supo cómo interpretar. Sin embargo, aquello logró despertar un instinto diferente en él. Con lentitud, sus manos acariciaron la cintura de Shion, asombrándose al sentir la figura fuerte y la vez estilizada de su compañero a través de la ropa. No pensó en lo que hacía o qué impulsaba su accionar, sólo tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo. Hubiera creído que el santo de Aries se alejaría de él, pero no fue así. Las manos de Shion viajaron por su pecho con una suavidad impensada, enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercando más sus cuerpos. Tan próximos estaban que pudo sentir el corazón de su compañero latiendo tan fuerte como el suyo.

Aún podía verlo, no estaba loco. Shion lo miraba con un afán que no podía nombrar, pero creía reconocer y también sentirse identificado con éste. No dejaron de verse, compartiendo aquel deseo que nacía de alguna parte desconocida, pero que sin duda existía. Lo querían, sin duda. Sin embargo, al acercarse el hechizo se rompió. Sus labios se rozaron en una leve caricia, un contacto completamente fugaz y superficial, que hubiera llegado sin duda a concretarse si aquella burbuja mágica que los tenía prisioneros no se hubiera extinguido.

Quizá fuera obra del destino, la vergüenza o que la razón había vuelto a sus cuerpos. Sea lo que sea, se separaron al instante sin poder verse a la cara. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Ellos habían estado a punto de…?

—Creo que iré a ver al Patriarca —Dohko se adelantó a hablar, pronunciando las palabras con torpeza y mirando para otro lado para que no se notara su sonrojo.

—Claro, adelante, pasa —le contestó igual de exaltado y sin poder mirarlo.

Dohko tomó su armadura y salió del templo de Aries casi corriendo. De repente se había olvidado del dolor que lo aquejaba y tuvo energía para subir sin problema alguno por el camino de las Doce Casas. Estaba huyendo y lo sabía, ¡pero eso había sido demasiado extraño! Quería mucho a Shion, se habían vuelto buenos amigos, pero nunca creyó ser capaz de… ¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué pasó!

Necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar un poco. No importaba lo que fuese, podían solucionarlo, por más que en el momento no lo entendieran. Algo que Dohko quizá no había notado es que Shion había quedado igual o más inquieto que él.

* * *

Está bien que yo siempre hago bromas con respecto a los problemas adolescentes de los chicos, pero en serio; uno cuando es adolescente hace cosas bastante tontas y no piensa del todo bien. Después creces y te preguntas por qué hiciste semejante idiotez. Creo que a todo el mundo le pasa eso, incluso a los caballeros de Athena. Como que Dohko y Shion tienen esa parte impulsiva, aunque el carnero es un poco más tranquilo, pero asumo que los dos en sus épocas jóvenes eran bravos.

Al fin pasó algo, ¡uuuuh! Ya veremos cómo se manejan los idiotas(? Estaba preocupada por este capítulo y por los siguientes, espero no estar mandando cualquiera.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, nos vemos en un par de días.

Muchos besitos!

* * *

 **Ana:** Ofrecí a mi perro en sacrificio, que es lo más parecido que encontré a un Cassius, pero me lo devolvieron(?) No, de hecho hablaba de otro fanfic a parte donde quería hacer que Shion se haya dejado el cabello largo por Dohko, pero incluí la idea aquí. ¿Cómo voy a dejar al Locus? Lo amo, es mi bebé. Lo estoy escribiendo todavía, este lo subo más rápido porque ya lo tengo hecho y los capítulos son cortitos, el Locus lleva su trabajito(?) Picate de todo lo que quieras que para eso están y me hace muy feliz que te gusten mis fanfics. Ya haré montones de cosas. Gracias por el review y por leer estas cosas locas que hago. Besotes!


	4. Basia

Cuarto estado: Basia (besos). No diré nada al respecto, ustedes ya sabrán de qué se trata. Tampoco tengo estupideces para decir como siempre. Disfruten el capítulo.

 **Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** y en todas sus formas, pertenecen a Masami, Teshirogi, Toei, etc.

* * *

 _– Basia –_

Primero pasaron días, luego semanas antes de que ocurriera algo más. ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? Se preguntaba, pero no tenía idea. Shion simplemente no sabía qué tanto esperaba. Quizás el valor necesario para afrontar la situación o la suficiente inteligencia para dejar eso de lado e ir a amigarse con Dohko. Tampoco es que estuvieran peleados, sólo que no se hablaban. Pasaron de verse todos los días a no dirigirse la palabra. Un cambio tan abrupto que hasta preocupó a terceros. Sus compañeros lo notaron inevitablemente, por lo visto no eran buenos para disimular. Hasta Manigoldo, que necesita que las cosas le golpeen en la cara para notarlas, le preguntó qué había pasado.

Un bufido salió de sus labios y se sintió increíblemente fastidiado. No tenía ganas de hacer nada en aquel momento. Le hastiaba que su problema con el santo de Libra se haya convertido en el chisme de Santuario. ¿Problema? ¿Realmente era eso? Ni siquiera lo sabía. No podía darle una respuesta clara al asunto. Por más que quisiera, no se explicaba por qué pasó. Sólo había seguido sus impulsos, sin poder evitarlo y se sintió increíblemente a gusto haciéndolo. Se reprendía un poco por esto, porque consideraba que lo que pasó era incorrecto y lo atribuía a un pequeño desliz que debía evitar en el futuro.

En ocasiones pasada, dejarse llevar por lo que le daba gusto o le parecía más emocionante le había traído problemas. Tenía varias cicatrices que le recordaban sus imprudencias y le advertían qué pasaría si volvía a hacerlo. Shion creía que con Dohko era lo mismo. Ambos sólo habían compartido un momento extraño, que no tenía por qué repetirse. Sólo fue algo sin importancia que pasó por vaya a saber uno qué. "Locuras de jóvenes" como diría Sage o su maestro Hakurei. Eso lo podía aceptar y hasta le parecía lógico, pero entonces ¿por qué le contrariaba tanto la idea de acercarse a Dohko para hacer las paces? No sabía. Tal vez era miedo a que el otro estuviera enojado o no quisiera hablarle, pero en seguida descartó esa opción. Su compañero no era esa clase de persona. Era alguien amable, gracioso, considerado, quizás un poco imprudente en ciertas ocasiones, pero dudaba mucho que estuviera enojado. Confundido sí, como estaba él mismo ahora.

Dejó sus cavilaciones de lado cuando sintió que alguien ingresaba a su casa y al instante reconoció ese cosmos. Cuando llegó a su encuentro, ambos se miraron un largo rato, seguramente sin saber qué decir. Finalmente, Dohko había sido el que dio el primer paso y fue hasta él. Shion se sentía un poco mal por tener que llegar a ese extremo, pero era algo que no habían calculado. Tenían que acabar con esto de una vez.

—Dohko, yo…

—Traje esto —le cortó rápidamente, revelando una bolsa que traía escondida tras la espalda. Shion arqueó una ceja confundido y el otro le sonrió—. Es maní. Me preguntaba si tal vez querías.

¿Maní? ¿Era en serio? Oh, sí que lo era. Incluso lo comprobó viendo el contenido dentro de la bolsa. No era de eso de lo que debían hablar y ambos lo sabían, pero Shion interpretó aquel presente como una forma de reconciliarse y pasar un poco el estrés vivido hasta el momento. Le pareció un gesto bastante tonto y la vez tierno, tanto que rió levemente y tomó uno de esos maníes de la bolsa.

Ambos compartieron aquella comida y, sin darse cuenta, ya estaban hablando como siempre lo habían hecho. Como si ese malestar y la situación que vivieron hubiera desaparecido. El chino le habló sobre la misión larga que tuvo, ya que no habían podido comentar el tema desde que volvió y Shion también le habló de unas cuantas trivialidades.

En un momento, Dohko peló uno de los maníes, lo tiró en el aire y lo atrapó con la boca. Con una sonrisa victoriosa, miró de forma retadora a Shion y éste entrecerró los ojos. Si había algo que el ariano no podía ignorar era un desafío. Así pasaron la siguiente hora, aventando maní y viendo quién atrapaba más. Incluso se lo tiraban entre ellos, esperando que el otro lo atrape. Entre risas, acabaron sentados en el suelo, contra la pared, uno junto al otro, todavía sin querer ceder en esa competencia.

—Ya, el último —pronunció Shion pelando el maní y, luego de aventarlo, lo atrapó con éxito. Aplaudió ante su victoria mientras masticaba y Dohko lo felicitó.

—Nada mal —dijo—, hasta casi me ganas.

—Te gané —corrigió, aunque no estaban seguros. Habían perdido la cuenta hace rato.

—Ya quisieras —Se movió un poco para empujarlo y Shion se la devolvió.

—¡Acéptalo! —exigió—. El carnero blanco le ganó a la balanza.

—El carnero tiene un ego tan grande que cree poder comerse al tigre —contraatacó y su compañero le miró con suspicacia.

—Podría hacerlo si quisiera —aseguró y Dohko rió con ganas.

—Sólo inténtalo —le retó.

—Sólo espera —Las palabra de Shion había salido certeras, tanto que el otro se preguntó qué estaría pensando éste.

—No seas muy cruel —suplicó con fingido dolor, tanto que sacó una risa de Shion.

—No prometo nada.

Ambos se sintieron bien, contentos de estar de nuevo juntos y tranquilos. Sin ningún problema que los aquejara. Aunque esa estabilidad era algo momentáneo y lo sabían o al menos eso intuía Shion. Por un momento, el ariano se preguntó de qué se había preocupado tanto. Si se sentía muy bien y a gusto estando con Dohko, tanto que se había olvidado de sus intranquilidades. Aquel santo era increíble con él y lo que sea que hicieran juntos lo sería, esa fue la idea que tuvo en aquel momento. Entonces, si así era, ¿habría sido realmente malo lo que casi hicieron aquella vez? En un principio creyó que sí, pero ahora estaba comenzando a tener una nueva perspectiva, junto con una idea tonta que se le cruzó por la mente. Quizá no era lo indicado, pero si era con Dohko estaría bien. Así lo hacía sentir éste, le daba la seguridad de que nada malo pasaría y no se explicaba cómo era posible, pero lo era.

Shion suspiró y no dijo nada. Descendió un poco más la espalda por la pared, buscando comodidad en ese suelo. No dijeron nada más en ese momento, el silencio del templo de Aries fue lo único que los acompañó. Recordó lo sucedido la vez anterior que estuvieron los dos juntos ahí y lo que pasó, cosa que los había llevado a distanciarse. ¿Por qué habían tomado decisiones tan tontas? Como se notaba que ambos eran dos críos aún que no sabían manejar situaciones semejantes y escapaban avergonzados. Shion meditó sobre esto un momento y un impulso similar al de la vez pasada lo invadió. Pensó en ignorarlo, pero se sentía tan relajado junto al otro que en ese instante no le importó si estaba bien o mal.

Un sobresalto invadió al santo de Libra y, sin moverse un milímetro, desvió como pudo los ojos hacia su derecha. Shion había apoyado la cabeza sobre su hombro. Solamente eso bastó para ponerlo ansioso nuevamente. En parte, una emoción que no quería rebelar le invadió cuando su compañero hizo eso, pero también estaba la incertidumbre y la confusión por no saber qué hacer. ¿Debería hacer algo? Tuvo la impresión de que sí, pero no tenía idea qué. Sacó una rápida conjetura e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Con una lentitud casi inacabable, movió el brazo que estaba del lado de Shion. No quería que éste se quitara, por eso fue moviéndose de una forma pausada y casi torturante, al menos Dohko lo sentía así. Cuando al fin pudo estirarlo un poco, rodeó a su compañero y éste no se alejó. Era un abrazo simple, que poco a poco se fue concretando mejor. De la misma forma en que lo abrazó, fue atrayéndolo cada vez más cerca y su brazo lo atrapó con firmeza. Quería estar más próximo a su compañero, como la última vez que estuvieron juntos en Aries. Desde esa ocasión, Dohko no había podido dejar de pensar en Shion. En lo que fue y pudo haber sido. Se había roto la cabeza para darle una forma a esa situación, pero cuando vio que no podía hacerlo solo fue en busca del otro santo. Ahora ambos estaban ahí, juntos en silencio y compartiendo aquella tensión otra vez.

No se movieron más por unos instantes, como si temieran romper aquel momento como había pasado antes, pero eso no les alcanzaba. Tenían muchas dudas y curiosidades que deseaban saciar, el problema era cómo hacerlo, aunque una idea les circulaba en la mente. Shion fue quien se movió en aquel instante. Alzó un poco la cabeza y su rostro chocó contra el cuello de Dohko, quien se estremeció al sentir esa cálida respiración contra su piel. En ese instante, el corazón le latió veloz. Quería hacerlo, definitivamente lo quería. Ambos querían. Apretó los dientes mientras giraba su rostro para encontrarse con el de su compañero y, como ya había pasado anteriormente, sus labios chocaron con los de éste. No se apartaron ni pensaron hacerlo. Contrario a esto, se unieron más. Compartieron un beso que, hasta el momento, no habían notado cuán anhelado fue. Sus labios se encontraron, acariciándose mutuamente con una delicadeza casi irreal.

Pareció como si entraran a otro plano, uno donde la eternidad no tenía significado y lo único que importaba era ese deseo que ambos poseían. Nunca creyó que le pasaría algo semejante, pero Dohko se encontró embelesado por los labios de su compañero, los cuales le proporcionaban una satisfacción utópica y casi delirante. Shion no era un caso diferente, hasta se sorprendía de cuánto había deseado esto y, al obtenerlo, sólo pensó en que quería más. Que ese beso no acabara y no tener que pensar las consecuencias que podría traer, se sentía demasiado bien para preocuparse por eso. Dohko le acarició la espalda y un suspiro se le escapó de los labios, sin esforzarse en contenerlo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado en una situación similar con aquel santo, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Cuando se separaron pudieron observarse, ambos tenían la cara roja tenuemente, pero no se sentían aterrados como había pasado antes. Todo estaba bien. Había resultado bien y seguían ahí. Sólo fue un beso y había sido increíble. Entonces, ¿por qué algo que parecía tan inofensivo y bello podía llegar a ser malo? Quizá nunca fue malo desde un principio.

—No vayas a huir ahora —dijo Shion a modo de broma, rompiendo con el silencio.

—Si no me echas —Aquel comentario sacó una pequeña risa en ambos.

—No lo haré —Acercó su mano al borde la camisa de Dohko—. Quédate cuanto quieras.

No lo dejó decir nada más porque lo tironeó de la ropa para que volvieran a besarse. No huirían más ni volverían a distanciarse por tonterías otra vez. Aún les faltaban entender muchas cosas, pero había algunas que ya tenían claras: No era malo, les gustaba y, más importante, se gustaban.

* * *

Para mí es re normal eso de tirarse comida con los amigos. ¿Qué? ¿No lo es? Lo hago todo el tiempo y soy malísima atrapando. ¿Por qué maní? Creo que es porque fue lo último con lo que jugué así.

Ya estamos llegando a los últimos capítulos, qué amor. Estos muchachos son unos locos. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer!

Besitos!


	5. Assai

Volví, por más como siempre. No tengo nada importante que decir ahora, me guardaré mis estupideces y comentarios para el final.

Gracias a todos los que han leído el fanfic.

 **Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** y en todas sus formas, pertenecen a Masami, Teshirogi, Toei, etc.

* * *

 _– Assai –_

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad o más o menos así. Dohko y Shion volvieron a ser cercanos, pero nadie se imaginaba qué tanto. Ahora el chisme pasó de ser "cuál será el motivo por el que se pelearon" a "algo raro pasa aquí". Todos notaban esto, pero los implicados estaban demasiado ocupados en otros asuntos como para notarlo. Coloquialmente hablando, eran dos adolescentes enamorados, con todas las letras.

Nadie preguntaba, pero muchos ya habían notado algo diferente y hasta sacaron sus propias conclusiones al respecto. Incluso el mismo Patriarca Sage había notado los cambios tan abruptos entre Aries y Libra. El viejo regente dejó escapar una risa cuando se dio cuenta y tenía que evitar no carcajearse cada vez que veía a los caballeros juntos. Tenía que mantener una postura, pero es que eran demasiado evidentes y torpes como para disimularlo. Se trataba de algo imposible de ignorar, cómo esos dos se sostenían la mirada más de la cuenta, se dedicaban sonrisas tontas, sus ojos buscaban al otro sin notarlo y hasta se hablaban con una cercanía que consideraría hasta descarada. Quizás alguien debería decirles que no servían para ocultar nada, pero no pasaría. Sage pensó si tal vez debía comentarle a su hermano la pequeña andanza que estaba teniendo su discípulo, pero decidió que no. Por más jóvenes y bobos enamorados que fueran ese par de caballeros, sabía que aquel romance no interferiría con el trabajo que éstos cargaban. Era cosa de jóvenes, por las que todos pasan, incluso los santos de Athena. Aunque seguro Hakurei acabaría enterándose con lo rápido que corrían los cuentos ahí en el Santuario, sólo esperaba que no armara ninguna bulla o fuera a gritarle a Shion "¿Me hiciste un escándalo para irte de Jamir y sólo querías conseguir novio? Para eso podíamos salir a un cabaret y listo". Lo creía muy capaz.

Lejos de los comentarios que pudieran hacer, los jóvenes en cuestión se encontraban juntos en el templo de Libra. Para Dohko fue una sorpresa que Shion subiera a buscarlo, por lo general eso no pasaba. Últimamente, el ariano también se había sentido en la necesidad de verlo más seguido. Por más que estuvieran a unas pocas casas de distancias, querían compartir el mayor tiempo posible. Hacía ya casi un mes que empezaron con ese lo-que-sea y, por extraño que sonara, el tiempo siempre se les hacía corto. Querían estar juntos, verse, hablar, tocarse, besarse, todo. Cada vez la necesidad se volvía más grande. Cuando estaba solo, Dohko se sorprendía porque la mayoría del tiempo sus pensamientos eran ocupados por Shion y a éste le pasaba exactamente igual. Por eso subía también a buscarlo, porque quería estar a su lado lo más que pudiera.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando el ariano subió hasta Libra, casi anochecía. Ni siquiera se anunciaba. Dirigió sus pasos presurosos dentro del templo y se adentró a la habitación, donde sabía que estaría quien buscaba. Dohko no tuvo tiempo de pronunciar palabra alguna porque Shion se abalanzó sobre él y le besó con hambre, unas ganas impensadas y desbordantes de deseo. Tal fue el arrebato, que en el medio del beso chocaron sus dientes con fuerza, provocándose un terrible dolor.

—Lo siento —pronunció Shion con la boca tapada, conteniendo el dolor y la cara se le puso roja por la pena. Debería haber aprendido a no ser tan bruto.

—Está bien —dijo mientras se tocaba el diente, el cual aún seguía intacto en su lugar, por más dolor que le hubiera causado—. Últimamente estás bastante ansioso, ¿me extrañabas?

Una sonrisa presuntuosa apareció en sus labios y el otro muchacho le devolvió la mirada levemente molesto.

—Puedo irme si quieres —sugirió y pensaba hacerlo, pero Dohko lo abrazó antes de que se decidiera a cumplir con su amenaza.

—Ya, no te enojes —mencionó, pero Shion rara vez se enojaba. Aunque ahora comenzaba a conocer facetas en éste que desconocía por completo y eso le emocionaba—. ¿Y bien? —continuó— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Shion?

Esa pregunta no tenía ningún sentido, tampoco esa conversación. Se trataba de una insinuación y al instante la captó. El ariano sonrió con la mitad de la boca y decidió seguirle el juego.

—No lo sé —murmuró y le correspondió el abrazo. Aquella expresión felina y sugestiva sin duda le encantaba al chino, le avivaba las más mundanas pretensiones—. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

No hubo necesidad de contestar aquello, las palabras sobraban. Volvieron a besarse olvidando el reciente accidente que padecieron. La ansiedad a veces los volvía torpes, pero ya se estaban acostumbrando bastante a esto de los besos, caricias y demás. Tanto que nunca parecía ser suficiente.

Aprovecharon que tenían la cama ahí y se valieron de ésta para encontrar mayor deleite. Dohko se sentó en el borde y Shion sobre sus piernas. El santo de Aries había dejado ir las inhibiciones poco a poco, al igual que él, tanto que ya no les importaba hacer ese tipo de cosas. Era placentero. Querían estar más cerca uno del otro, concretar sus impulsos y ahogarse en esas sensaciones tan fulgurantes que los invadían cada vez que estaban juntos. Sin embargo, nunca habían llegado más lejos y tampoco habían pensado en eso. Sólo se dejaban llevar por lo que sentían en el momento, el problema era que cada vez sentían mucho más. Unos besos y unas caricias sobre la ropa iban siendo poco, incluso resultaba torturante. Aunque pasar a algo más era una decisión un tanto fuerte.

Abrazó a Shion y apretó la ropa de éste entre sus manos. Las dejó viajar por los muslos de su compañero reiteradas veces, hasta devolverlas a la espalda y dejar que se coloran bajo la prenda. Sintió la piel tibia bajo sus dedos y deseó que no hubiera ropa alguna que le impidiera sentir cada rincón de ese cuerpo. Un gemido se escapó de los labios de ambos cuando Shion movió un poco las caderas. Rompieron el beso para verse a los ojos un momento. Shion respiraba con dificultad y le miraba de una forma indescifrable. ¿Será que dudaba? No, no parecía eso, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de un apetito voraz que no hacía más que provocarlo. Dohko volvió a llevar las manos a los muslos del otro caballero y lo incitó para que se siga moviendo. Funcionó. El ariano se mordió los labios, de una forma que le pareció demasiado seductora, y con un ritmo apaciguado retomó esos movimientos que cada vez se tornaban más excitantes.

El calor comenzó a subir en ambos, al igual que la velocidad de aquellos movimientos. La fricción que se creaba era enloquecedora y absolutamente adictiva. Dohko estaba comenzando a desesperarse con cada segundo que pasaba. Apretó con fuerza a Shion contra él y éste soltó un sonoro gemido en su oído. Una fuerza más poderosa que la que podía controlar se apoderó de él en ese momento y el santo de Libra se dejó guiar por ella. Se levantó, con todo y su compañero a cuestas, y lo arrojó en la cama, colocándose encima de éste. Devoró los labios de Shion con una desmedida pasión y presionó su cuerpo con el del otro, sintiendo cómo ambos estaban igual de necesitados. Querían más que esos roces, ir tan lejos como pudieran.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que Dohko le arrancase la ropa a Shion, pensó un segundo. Aunque pareciera imposible, lo hizo. Vio a su compañero con la cara roja y la respiración completamente agitada. Tenía una leve idea de qué hacer a continuación, pero un poco distorsionada. ¿Por qué? Porque ambos eran hombres, y no es que tuviera algún tipo de impedimento por eso, sino por la mecánica que implicaba tener sexo con uno. Sabía cómo era más o menos, pero pensarlo se le hacía doloroso y no quería que Shion sufriera, ni él tampoco claro. Si estaban dispuestos a hacerlo, quizá debería instruirse un poco, preguntar o al menos leer un libro. Porque, si había gente que lo hacía y lo disfrutaba, algún método debía existir para llevarlo a cabo.

Sus ojos se posaron en el santo de Aries, quien lo miraba expectante y confundido por aquel súbito paro. Dohko sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Dejémoslo por hoy —Decir eso le dolió más de lo que pensaba y la expresión decepcionada de Shion no ayudó para nada—. Aún hay algunas cosas que debo hacer.

Shion arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Claro que se sentía un poco frustrado por haber parado en el medio de algo tan placentero, pero en parte entendía a Dohko. Quizás estaban yendo demasiado rápido y deberían entender algunas cuestiones antes de dejarse llevar por las hormonas, pero era increíblemente difícil.

—Sí, está bien —asintió y no se mostró molesto, cosa que alegró al otro santo.

—Quédate aquí —sugirió y Shion parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido—. Duerme conmigo.

Estaba seguro que en ese instante se le escapó una de esas sonrisas bobas de enamorado, pero no le importó. Así se sentía, ambos en realidad. Luego de tranquilizar toda ansiedad y relajar cualquier rastro de deseo, fue que se acostaron. Compartieron pequeños besos y murmullos triviales en la oscuridad, hasta dormirse. Ahí descubrieron que no sólo abrazarse era cómodo, sino que hacerlo mientras dormían lo era aún más.

* * *

¡Sorpresa! Este no es el último estado, los engañé(? En realidad los estados son cinco, pero yo decidí extender el asunto un poco más. Según el libro que yo consulto sobre poesía, habla sobre que algunas composiciones el último estado, donde se consuma el amor de modo sexual, no llega a realizarse. Se limita a ser un Assai o Assag (Ensayo, prueba) donde la relación queda incompleta por así decirlo, los enamorados pasan la noche juntos pero no tienen sexo, a mí me pareció de lo más tierno. Así que por eso fue que incluí este pequeño extra. Le a un poco más de desarrollo a la relación, en mi opinión.

Este capítulo también lo pensé sobre las relaciones, cuando uno empieza a sentirse enamorado, que no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso y quieren estar todo el día juntos; y todas esas tonterías coloridas. A todo el mundo le pasa, más cuando sos un adolescente idiota como estos dos. Además de hormonal, pero eso ya lo charlaremos en el siguiente estado.

Me preocupaba este capítulo porque a veces no sé cómo manejarlos a los muchachos y quizá Shion se mostró bastante atrevido, demasiado. Es que yo me lo imagino así de más chico, además lo hemos visto que en Lost Canvas tiene una personalidad bastante fuerte. Es un pancito todo tierno y también super bravo. En fin, lamento tanto OoC, yo que siempre trato de reducirlo lo más que puedo. Por otra parte, yo me imagino a Dohko haciendo algo así y siendo un divino que quiere cuidar a Shion. No sé, en mi mente creo que podría pasar(?

Gracias a todos lo que siempre leen este fanfic. Debería ponerme a hacer otros.

En fin, hablé mucho ya. Nos vemos pronto, besos!


	6. Instrucción

Hola. Bueno, días complicados como le pasan a todos, pero aquí estamos. Gracias a todos por leer.

 **Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** y en todas sus formas, pertenecen a Masami, Teshirogi, Toei, etc.

* * *

– Instrucción –

Dohko tragó grueso cuando ese par de personas lo miraron fijamente y, otra vez, volvió a considerar que había sido un error ir hasta ahí.

La realidad es que no supo a quién más recurrir y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo. ¿En qué había pensado cuando se le ocurrió que era buena idea saciar sus dudas a través de Kardia de Escorpio? ¡Justamente aquel santo! Sí, así fue. Quizá cualquier otra opción hubiera sido mejor, incluso hablar con el Patriarca le sonaba más factible, pero le apenaba imaginarse en una situación así con cualquiera de sus compañeros. Y, mal que mal, con el escorpiano tenía buen diálogo y, de todos, creyó que sería el que le hiciera el asunto más llevadero.

En el momento, en serio le pareció lo mejor realmente, pero luego de que llegó al octavo templo fue que comenzó a dudar. Kardia lo saludó, diciéndole que era extraño verlo ahí y qué quería. Lo pensó, aspiró mucho aire y lo hizo. Costó. Costó muchísimo, pero en el momento en que Dohko le pidió hablar sobre ese tema, más específicamente _sexo_ , Kardia se quedó de piedra. Jamás lo había visto callado tanto tiempo y hasta creyó que se estaba poniendo más pálido, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Ahí fue que empezó a considerar que era algo indebido lo que hacía, pero, antes de pensar en irse, Kardia lo arrastró hacia alguna parte de su templo, lo arrojó en una silla y le pidió –ordenó más bien– que se quedara ahí. Dohko no entendió esto, pero cuando vio volver al escorpiano con el dueño de la cuarta casa lo comprendió a la perfección.

—¡Al fin, chinito! —vociferó Manigoldo entrando en la habitación—. Cuando el bicho rastrero me lo dijo no le creí, pero aquí estás.

—Así que quieres hacerte hombre —Kardia suspiró a su lado con exagerada nostalgia—. Qué rápido crecen. En cualquier momento nos llevamos a Regulus de juerga.

—Eso si _Mamá_ Sísifo no te corta las bolas antes.

Aquel comentario sacó una risa de ambos, pero Dohko mantuvo el silencio. Kardia y Manigoldo se sentaron frente a él, con una mesa que los separaba. ¿Eso sería como una cocina? ¿Kardia en serio tenía este tipo de artículos en su templo? Qué sorpresa, pero no dejaba de parecerle extraño. Todo en aquel instante era extraño.

Se trataba de la escena más incomprensible que se hubiera imaginado jamás. Se sintió como un hijo a punto de escuchar un desagradable sermón de sus padres. Más o menos sería así, pero la ventaja era que esos santos no eran sus padres y contaba con la idea de que harían la situación más llevadera por la forma de ser de ambos. Al menos eso quería pensar para relajarse.

—Cuéntanos, Dohko —comenzó Kardia, cruzando las manos bajo el mentón con una sonrisa bastante socarrona—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Deja de decir estupideces y vamos al grano —lo cortó Manigoldo—. ¿Cuándo quieres que sea?

—¿Eh? —Dohko no estaba entiendo nada.

—Que cuándo quieres que sea —reiteró, pero pareció no ser suficiente. Chasqueó la lengua con hastío—. ¿Cuándo te la traemos? Rubia, pelirroja, morena, pechugona; tú di cómo te gustan y la conseguimos.

—Asiática seguro —bromeó Kardia y el italiano rió con él.

Por su parte, Dohko quedó perplejo y sin habla. ¿Llevarlo, a él con una mujer o que se la trajeran? No, eso no era lo que quería. Al parecer se estaban confundiendo. Esto no estaba saliendo como esperaba.

—Debemos buscar un día para salir del Santuario e ir, acá no podemos meter a nadie —siguió planificado Cáncer.

—La última vez que nos escapamos para tomar unos tragos Dégel casi me convierte en un iceberg —recordó un poco de ese momento, había sido difícil, aunque también muy gracioso— y Albafica ni se diga. ¿Aún tienes verga o ya la enterró en su jardín?

—¡Cállate, estúpido de mierda! —Le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Sus problemas con el dueño del último templo no eran el tema de discusión—. Esto es por una causa mayor —recordó y señaló a Dohko—. Tenemos que ayudarlo a dejar de ser virgen antes de que un espectro lo mate y se coja su cadáver.

Kardia apoyó esa moción y Dohko se sintió levemente horrorizado por aquella imagen. Debía parar esta sarta de delirios de una vez.

—¿Y bien, chino? —reiteró Manigoldo mirándolo— ¿Cuándo vamos por las putas?

—¿Por las...? ¿Qué? No, no. No me entendieron —intentó explicarse aunque supo que sería difícil—. Yo no quiero nada de eso.

—¿Qué no? —Ahora su mirada cayó en Kardia con cierto reproche—. Eres un mentiroso bicho rastrero.

—Oye, yo no mentí —se defendió—. Tú me dijiste que querías unos consejos sobre sexo —recordó y la cara de Dohko se calentó lentamente—. Eso es porque quieres hacer tu gran debut, ¿o no?

—Bueno... sí, pero no de esa forma.

—¿Qué forma entonces? —siguió indagando el escorpiano y vio al otro tragar saliva.

—Hay alguien con quien yo quisiera... Pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo y por eso... —¡¿Por qué era tan difícil decirlo?! No sabía. La vergüenza se había apoderado de él y sus ojos fueron a parar a la mesa mientras hablaba.

Para su sorpresa, Kardia y Manigoldo se levantaron de sus lugares para estirar los brazos, tomar su cabeza y darle algunos coscorrones amistosos.

—¡Ahh, nuestro chino tiene una novia!

—Te la tenías bien guardada, desgraciado.

Cuando al fin lo dejaron y volvieron a acomodarse fue que el nuevo interrogatorio dio inicio.

—Anda cuéntanos —exigió Escorpio—. Cómo es, dónde la tienes oculta, qué tan buena ésta. No creíamos que tuvieras novia.

—No tengo en realidad —aclaró y no supo cómo seguir. Venía una parte bastante difícil ahora, que no estaba seguro si podría admitir.

—¿Una aventura? —sugirió Manigoldo— ¿Está casada? ¿Tiene dos cabezas? ¡Ya dilo, hombre!

Esas exigencias sólo lograron ponerlo más nervioso. Respiró hondo e intentó prepararse para lo siguiente.

—No es precisamente... una mujer.

Silencio. Eso fue lo que hubo en aquel instante, el cual casi le pareció eterno. Las caras sorprendidas frente a él no duraron tanto como esperó, pero eso no hizo que bajara la guardia.

—Así que te quieres comer a un tipo —comentó Manigoldo cruzándose de brazos—. No es para hacer un escándalo, tampoco es muy distinto.

—No le mientas tan descaradamente.

—Si no lo es —dijo y luego se lo pensó un momento—. Bueno, depende de quién haga de quién.

—¿Qué cosa? —intervino Dohko, más que nada sorprendido por la naturalidad con la que sus compañeros se tomaban el tema. En parte eso lo aliviada.

—Ya sabes —Manigoldo sonrió con la mitad de la boca—. El que da y el que la recibe.

—El que la pone y el que lo presta —acotó Kardia.

—El que pone el culo y el que mete la verga.

—El que muerde la almohada y el que sopla la nuca.

—¡Ya entendí! —cortó aquel interminable mar de redundancia, pero al instante los otros esperaban que conteste. ¿Qué esperaban que dijera? Si todavía no hay hecho nada. Intentó razonar un poco al respecto—. No lo sé —admitió—. Supongo que soy el que... ¿da?

—Depende —articuló Manigoldo—. Si se la quieres dar a Hasgard dudo que siquiera puedas intentarlo.

—O a Aspros —agregó Kardia.

—Ni con nosotros dos podrías.

Los miró molesto por aquellos comentarios, pero en realidad le eran indiferentes. Él no quería estar con ninguna de esas personas. Quería a alguien más.

—Eso me lleva a pensar —El escorpiano llamó su atención en aquel instante y la sonrisa que éste tenía no le gustó para nada. Kardia podía un poco _despistado_ a veces, pero para estas cosas tenía un olfato inigualable—. ¿Conocemos a tu pequeña presa?

Esa pregunta le dejó estático y hasta sintió que las manos le sudaban. ¿Cómo debía contestar eso?

—No es una presa —aclaró y Kardia rió entre dientes.

—Oh, también le quieres —comentó y al instante miró a Manigoldo, quien estaban igual de divertido que él. El silencio de Dohko sólo le había confirmado su pregunta—. Además de que le conocemos y por lo tanto vive en el Santuario, debe ser algún santo y quién dice que no es un dorado.

Aquellas conclusiones dejaron a los otros dos presentes perplejos. ¿Kardia en serio podía pensar tan rápido y sacar respuestas con esa energía? Quizá no era tan _bestia_ como la mayoría pensaba, o como Acuario pensaba.

—Estos son los momentos donde en serio creo que tienes cerebro en lugar de puré de manzana dentro del cráneo —Lo decía de verdad, Manigoldo estaba bastante sorprendido todavía.

—Hazme el favor de decírselo al señor _don tranquilidad_ la próxima vez que lo veas, a ver si a ti te cree.

Dejando la broma de lado. Si antes Dohko estaba nervioso ahora sudaba frío. No había pensado en contar sobre su interés en Shion, tampoco era su plan hacerlo, pero sus compañeros no se veían para nada preocupados ante la idea de que tuviera algo con otro miembro de la congregación. Por lo tanto, quizá no hubiera nada de malo en comentarlo.

—Shion —dijo de repente, llamando la atención de los otros dos. Las risas pararon y ambos lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. Tal vez sí hubiera algún problema.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Kardia, en su asombro, apenas articuló las palabras.

—Que es Shion con el que quiero estar —reiteró, formulando una frase completa.

No podía echarse para atrás ahora, así que confesó. Por lo visto, no fue algo que los otros santos esperaban.

—¡No jodas! —Manigoldo pegó un alarido y golpeó la mesa, espantando un poco al otro— ¿En serio quieres comerte a la frígida de Shion?

Aquel comentario le hizo arquear una ceja. ¿Frígida? ¿Que Shion era frígido? Ese no era el concepto que tenía de él, incluso diría que era lo contrario.

—Yo siempre creí que los muvianos no tenían sexo —argumentó el escorpiano.

—Y yo que Shion sólo se excitaba por las armaduras.

Luego de salir de la impresión. Le dieron unos cuántos consejos útiles, más bien reforzaron la información que él ya tenía. Fue bastante productiva la charla, ya que tanto Cáncer como Escorpio ignoraron hacer preguntas tales como: ¿Desde cuándo están así? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Estás seguro? Ellos simplemente se limitaron a decirle lo que sabían. Un par de voces que le hablaban de la experiencia, o al menos eso sintió Dohko, le ayudaron bastante.

Aunque admitía que en algunos momentos la conversación se tornaba turbia y estaba tentado a querer terminarla. Eran explicaciones muy explicitas y hasta gráfica, porque los otros dos santos hacían señas con las manos para que entendiera mejor mientras hablaban. Que mejor hazlo así, no lo hagas tan rápido o le vas a romper todo, esta posición es más cómoda, de esta forma no duele tanto, tienes que usar esto porque la saliva es una mierda y no sirve, enseguida se seca; además de muchas otras cosas. Incluso le dieron un… ¿Cómo se supone que se llamaba eso? Bueno, no era importante. Agradeció la ayuda y la tomaría muy en cuenta. Se alejó del templo de Escorpio mientras le gritaban algo como "No olvides contarnos los detalles escabrosos", no planeaba hacerlo de hecho y menos para tener otra conversación como la que acababa de vivir.

* * *

Ya habrán notado que no fue un estado ni nada de eso. Esto iba a ser el principio de último capítulo, incluso ni siquiera iba a ser una escena, tan sólo una mención de que Dohko fue a hablar con Kardia, pero se me hacía tan divertido imaginarlo que lo tuve que escribir. El último capítulo es muy largo, por lo que me parecía un poco desubicado tener capítulos de menos de 2k y de repente el último tenga 6k. Así creo que se equipara un poco y los hago sufrir un rato más.

Nos vemos en unos días con el último capítulo. Muchos besos!


	7. Factum

Me emociona tener este capítulo ya. Lo modifiqué tanto al pobre, y al fic en general, que ya era hora de subirlo. Estuve un tiempo sin hacer nada, y ahora de repente actualizo como loca, no puedo parar.

Hoy para cerrar tenemos el _Factum_ ( _fach_ , «acto»). No hace falta que lo diga, ¿cierto? Después me quejaré en las notas finales como siempre. Disfrútenlo.

Advertencia: Lemon. O al menos eso quiso ser(?)

 **Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** y en todas sus formas, pertenecen a Masami, Teshirogi, Toei, etc.

* * *

 _– Factum –_

La tarde cayó muy rápido en el Santuario, aunque para algunos el día había sido eterno y no veían la hora de que terminara. Shion últimamente no estaba teniendo buenos días y no entendía por qué. Era debido a su causa, evidentemente. Hacía ya un tiempo que se encontraba distraído y poco atento con respecto a su trabajo. Eso le frustraba, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Cómo explicar lo que le pasaba? Primero había estado emocionado, experimentando distintas cosas y situaciones que nunca creyó vivir, pero ahora esa emoción había sido remplazada por preocupación. Se sentía preocupado porque no era capaz de explicarse qué ocurría ahora. Llevaba días dándole vueltas al asunto.

Incluso ahora estaba meditando al respecto. Se encontraba tirado en su cama, mirando el techo y con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Esto era inútil, no tenía motivos para encontrarse así o siquiera estar preocupado por una situación tan banal, pero ahí estaba. Quizá ni siquiera era importante de hecho, pero lo sentía extraño. No entendía por qué Dohko lo había estado evitando ese último par de días. Sinceramente, no lo comprendía. Pasaron de estar pegados, en más de un sentido, a no coincidir nunca. Como aquella vez que habían sufrido ese pequeño y confuso altercado, el cual resolvieron de forma bastante peculiar; pero ahora Shion no encontraba motivo para esto.

Todo había comenzado por ese día donde subió al templo de Libra y se quedó allí durmiendo. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba. ¿Acaso había hecho mal yendo a buscar a su compañero? Tal vez sí. Quizás a éste no le agradó aquel arrebato que tuvo. Dohko no se lo diría abiertamente si de eso se tratase y le exasperaba, aunque admitía que había sido algo atrevido ir a buscarlo, pero no pudo contenerlo. Desde que había comenzado a compartir con Dohko aquellos momentos tan _íntimos_ se sentía mucho más ansioso y sólo quería estar más con él. Shion sabía que eso no era lo indicado, se estaba dejando llevar mucho y no comprendía el motivo. En un principio creyó que estaba bien y el caballero de Libra se sentía igual, pero esos días en solitario le hicieron dudar.

Un suspiro irritado salió de él. Se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama y pasó las manos por su cabello, sintiéndose incómodo. Estaba intranquilo y cansado. No quería seguir así. Tuvo el impulso de salir a buscar respuestas, pero se había contenido. Posiblemente exageraba y no era para tanto. Incluso lo que ellos tenía no era tan fuerte, sólo se habían dado unos cuantos besos y ya, pero Shion no lo había visto así de simple. Le gustaba estar con Dohko, compartir esos momentos y deseaba aún mucho más. ¿Sería entonces que el otro se había cansado? Quizá, pero al menos podría haberle ido de frente en lugar de evitarlo, no lo creía tan cobarde.

Sea como fuere, en ese instante no le interesaron los motivos. Shion se levantó, aprovechando su reciente impulso y salió de su templo, dispuesto a subir por el camino de las Doce Casas. Si Dohko no quería verlo entonces él iría a buscarlo. Ni siquiera notó qué tan rápido llegó al templo de Libra ni qué tan oscuro ahora el Santuario. Se sentía enceguecido y dispuesto a golpear a su compañero si era necesario, al menos para desquitarse un poco.

Por más que fuera con esos pensamientos, los dejó olvidados cuando se adentró en la casa de Libra. Recorrió con firmeza los pasillos y llegó a donde estaba seguro que encontraría al otro santo. Shion permaneció parado en la puerta de la habitación, siendo observado bajo la atenta mirada de Dohko. Al parecer estaba sorprendido de verlo ahí. El caballero de Libra se incorporó de la cama, donde hacía instantes estaba recostado sin dormir, y quiso acercarse a su compañero recién llegado, pero se detuvo.

—Shion —mencionó luego de unos instantes—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Muy buena y estúpida pregunta. Era obvio qué hacía ahí, pero en ese momento Shion se vio imposibilitado de contestar. Permaneció en el marco de la puerta y se sorprendió de hallar su mente en blanco. ¿Acaso no tenía varias cosas que echarle en cara a su compañero? ¿Cómo es que ahora se había apaciguado tanto, hasta el punto de quedarse mudo? No sabía por qué, simplemente se sentía extraño.

—Yo sólo… —titubeó el ariano, sin encontrar qué contestar— quería saber cómo estabas.

Shion casi se golpea por decir semejante idiotez. Apretó los dientes e incluso sintió que la cara se le calentaba por la vergüenza. No era bueno mintiendo, pero tampoco era para decir una tontería así. Se sentía inexplicablemente inhibido y eso le molestaba.

—Oh —Dohko pareció sorprendido por sus palabras—. Estoy bien, gracias, pero es raro verte por aquí y a esta hora.

—Sí, supongo que sí —Volteó la mirada hacia un lado, arrepintiéndose de haber pisado ese templo—. Tienes razón, fue una imprudencia —dijo de pronto—. Discúlpame.

¿En qué había estado pensando cuando subió hasta ahí? En que quería hablar con Dohko sobre por qué se había distanciado de él tan repentinamente, pero no dijo nada. ¿Para qué necesitaba hablar? ¿Qué ganaba con que el otro se lo dijera en la cara? Si era obvio que no lo deseaba más a su lado de esa forma, ya se lo había dicho indirectamente, pero él había sido terco y no quiso creerlo. Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, viéndose ahí, humillándose frente al caballero de Libra. Era patético, sin lugar a dudas.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso para irse, Dohko lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

—¡No! ¡No me malinterpretes! —dijo un poco alterado, porque claramente no quería que su compañero se marchara—. Me encanta que vengas aquí.

Esas palabras crearon un abismo dentro de la mente de Shion. Un poco de aquella irritación que había sentido volvió a él. Miró con ojos fulgurantes a su compañero, quien aún no le soltaba.

—¿Entonces por qué has estado evitándome? —soltó sin más vueltas. Dohko se quedó perplejo y tardó unos momentos en contestarle.

—No es que haya estado evitándote —Bajó la cabeza, apenado. Claro que esas no fueron sus intenciones, pero esos últimos días habían ido algo difíciles—. Sólo he estado ocupado.

—Tu cosmos se ha sentido vacilante también —acotó sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Qué ocurre, Dohko? —preguntó, casi al punto de una exigencia—. ¿Por qué no quieres decirme?

—Es que… —Dohko se rascó detrás de la cabeza y dudó sobre lo que debería contestar. Tampoco era tan simple de exponer— Es algo difícil.

—¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

—¡No, no! —aclaró enseguida, negando con ambas manos alzadas—. Por supuesto que no.

—¿Entonces? —Shion ya se sentía un poco impaciente—. ¿Por qué no me dices qué ocurre?

Ante tantas interrogantes, Dohko contrajo el rostro en una mueca que Shion no logró identificar y suspiró con resignación. Ya sentía que no le quedaba de otra más que hablar.

—Ven, pasa —Le indicó que entrara a su habitación. Ambos se sentaron en la cama, frente a frente y Shion miró a Dohko expectante, quien se tomó unos instantes antes de comenzar a hablar —. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí? —Shion arqueó una ceja, sin entender el motivo de aquella pregunta, pero asintió de todas formas—. Bueno —Dohko tomó aire, como un impulso para seguir su discurso—, aquella vez cuando subiste y dormimos juntos estuvimos a punto de… ya sabes.

La cara del ariano se enrojeció en aquel momento, tanto como la de su compañero. Recordaba esa noche, cargada de muchas emociones y frustración sobre todo. En varias ocasiones se había planteado hasta dónde llegarían en esos encuentros, los cuales se volvía cada vez más vigorosos, pero no sentía especial preocupación. Sólo se dejaba llevar y punto, cosa que quizá no era la mejor opción, pero era algo que le costaba controlar. Sin embargo, aquella vez Dohko detuvo el momento y no se explicó por qué, Shion creyó que tal vez sería porque se estaban tomando muchas atribuciones en poco tiempo y que podrían continuar más adelante, pero el otro se había distanciado de él sin explicación alguna.

—Sí —murmuró y varios pensamientos revolotearon al instante en su cabeza, con respecto a esa noche—, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso? —Luego de preguntar aquello una idea diferente le nació—. ¿Es porque no quieres? —Desvió la mirada, pensando que tal vez sería por eso.

En parte, podía entenderlo. Quizá lo que tuvieron había sido producto de alguna confusión, un momento turbio, un pequeño desliz y ya había acabado. Shion podía entender perfectamente eso y lo creía razonable. Después de todo, ambos eran jóvenes tanteando terrenos desconocidos y tentados por seductores espejismos. Claro que eso debió pasar, era lógico, pero por más sensata y real que fuera esa idea, Shion sentía una presión que amenazaba con ahogarlo. Para él esto no era algo tan simple. Quería a Dohko, de verdad lo quería, de la forma que fuese, y pensar en que se había metido en una ilusión con respecto a él era aniquilador.

Aunque estuviera seguro de que se trataba de eso y que Dohko se lo diría, por mucho que le pesara, algo diferente pasó. Su compañero le tomó del rostro y lo acercó para poder besarle los labios. Shion se sobresaltó en su lugar, pero no se movió. Había extrañado eso, sin duda ambos lo hicieron, tanto que no se pudieron apartar hasta unos instantes después.

—No digas eso —pidió Dohko con una voz suave y acariciando la cara del santo de Aries de forma casi imperceptible—. Claro que quiero —dijo con una sonrisa, entre divertida y un tanto avergonzada—. De hecho, se me hace difícil no pensar en eso.

Aquella expresión y las palabras de su compañero le regalaron un inesperado alivio. Shion llevó sus propias manos sobre las de Dohko, las cuales aún no abandonaban su rostro. Por más que le hubiera dicho eso, aún tenía un par de dudas más.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que ocurre? —dijo mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Dohko?

Aún parecía que le costaba contestar. Vio a su compañero pasear los ojos por toda la habitación, como si pensara qué decir a continuación. Se encontró impaciente por la respuesta, pero no lo demostró. Dohko se apartó de Shion un poco y colocó las manos sobre sus propias piernas, mientras inhalaba aire con algo de fuerza, como si tomara un impulso para continuar.

—Es que… —titubeó un momento— quería averiguar un poco al respecto —El ariano arqueó una ceja al oír eso, cosa que puso al santo de Libra un poco más nervioso. ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar de esto?—. Ya sabes, cómo se hace, si hay algún problema y quién debe… ¡No te rías!

No había podido evitarlo. La risa comenzó a aflorar de él y no pudo contenerla. Shion se cubrió la boca con la mano, intentando contenerse. No se explicaba por qué, pero le había causado mucha gracia. La imagen que se hizo de Dohko yendo a buscar información sobre _esos_ temas no tenía precio.

—Lo siento —dijo entre risitas—. Es que no me lo esperaba —confesó y vio cómo Dohko se rascaba la nuca, evidentemente apenado. Al verlo en ese instante, Shion se reprochó por haber desconfiado de su compañero. Había pensado de más y ahora se alegraba de saber lo que realmente pasaba—. No creí que te molestaras tanto.

—No quería hacerte pasar un mal rato.

Esa declaración le dejó perplejo. Shion no se había preocupado mucho por eso, de hecho no se había detenido a razonarlo siquiera porque no lo creía necesario. Los momentos que compartía con Dohko solían ser más pasionales que otra cosa, por lo que no se paraba a pensar en lo que hacía la mayoría de las veces. Eso le resultaba emocionante y hasta adictivo, pero ahora las palabras de su compañero le habían dejado helado. Era un gesto considerado y hasta tierno. Le hizo sentir que realmente le importaba y no supo por qué, pero ese detalle le hizo sonreír más abstraído.

Compartieron una mirada profunda, una forma de mirar que hacía varios días no se daban y que sin duda anhelaban. Se acercaron con la rapidez de un céfiro. Volvieron a besarse y enredar los brazos en el cuerpo del otro.

—Quédate hoy.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió al oír esas palabras. No tuvo objeción alguna. Para cuando Shion quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba dentro de esa cama con su compañero junto a él. No era como la última vez, ni los besos que compartían estaban siendo igual que los anteriores. Había algo abstracto que prometía marcar una diferencia entre lo que venían teniendo y lo que harían ahora.

No había casi luz en la habitación. Dohko sólo tenía una pequeña lámpara de aceite en una esquina solitaria, que apenas iluminaba, pero aquello les alcanzaba para verse. El tenue resplandor era suficiente para distinguirse en la penumbra e identificar las caricias que comenzaban a ir y venir con más frecuencia. Con una delicadeza que no sabía que poseía, acarició el rostro de Shion y lo observó un instante, sin poder evitar sentirse encandilado al verlo. Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba estar así cerca de él, compartir aquellos toques, esos besos, que ahora quería disfrutar cada momento.

Dohko se dio un gusto en aquel momento y pasó las manos por debajo de la ropa de su compañero, sintiendo la piel erizarse bajo su tacto. Lo volvió a besar mientras se perdía en las sensaciones que le provocaba tocar aquella piel. Ni siquiera notó en qué momento se había arrimado tanto al ariano, hasta el punto de quedar encima de él. Le acarició la columna vertebral y notó cómo se estremecía nuevamente, deseaba tocarlo mucho más. Por su parte, Shion tampoco perdió el tiempo. Sus manos viajaron por el torso desnudo del otro caballero, fuerte y bien trabajado, el cual el santo de Libra siempre se enorgullecía mostrando. ¿Por qué será que Dohko prefería andar así, fuese en privado o fuera del templo? No tenía idea ni tampoco pensaba en preguntarlo en ese momento.

Les bastó un segundo para separarse y Shion se despojó de la parte de arriba de su ropa, con algo de ayuda de Dohko. Aquella prenda se perdió por alguna parte de la habitación, ligera y cómoda, como si se la hubiese puesto a propósito para el momento y que sea fácil de quitar. Eso era un pensamiento demasiado enroscado y ninguno de los dos tenía cabeza para sacar tales conjeturas. Estaban rebosantes de emociones incontrolables y deseos que no hacían más que crecer. Shion abrazó a Dohko y le generó una sensación increíblemente placentera la piel cálida de su compañero chocando con la suya. Arqueó la espalda y suspiró mientras enterraba los dedos en los músculos de ese santo que amenazaba con comerlo como un tigre.

En ese instante, Dohko lo envolvió con sus brazos y le besó el cuello cada vez con más intensidad, hasta llegar a morderlo, cosa que hizo estremecer a Shion. El santo de Aries se sintió abrumado por aquella acción y deseó obtener más, tanto así que llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Dohko y la hundió en su cuello; deseando de verdad ser devorado. Unos gemidos se le escaparon mientras enredaba algunos dedos en los cabellos de Dohko y su cadera se levantaba de forma involuntaria, chocando con la del otro santo, en una enloquecedora fricción que ellos ya habían experimentado.

Sin poder aguantar más el roce de la ropa, se despojaron del resto que les quedaba y no les dio ningún pudor verse desnudos. Aunque la intensidad de los movimientos bajaron un poco. Dohko volvió a colocarse encima de Shion, dándose un momento para besarlo nuevamente y acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo completamente expuesto.

Lo comenzó a recorrer, besándole otra vez el cuello y bajó por su pecho mientras sus dedos no dejaban de acariciarle. Dohko pasó sus manos por las piernas de Shion, las cuales se tensaban y rozaban su cuerpo con cada movimiento. Le acarició los muslos, permitiendo que sus dedos viajaran por dentro y fuerza de éstos, tocándole suavemente la entrepierna, aunque no tenía necesidad de ver para comprobar que Shion estaba tan excitado como él. Quiso seguir, ir más allá y satisfacerlo por completo, pero fue el mismo ariano quien lo detuvo tomándole del rostro para que lo vea.

El primer pensamiento del santo de Libra fue que Shion se había arrepentido y eso le generó desilusión, pero la sonrisa con la que el otro le miraba le hizo dudar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se animó a preguntar.

Shion se mordió los labios, vaciló un segundo, pero finalmente dijo lo que quería.

—Sé que tenemos mucho tiempo y no hay ningún apuro, pero… —Tomó un poco de aire para continuar y sintió que su cara se enrojecía más— ¿Podríamos saltarnos esta parte?

Si dijera que estaba sorprendido se quedaba corto. Dohko quedó con la boca abierta y arqueó una ceja. ¿En serio quería pasar directamente a eso?

—¿Te refieres a…?

—Si no quieres, está bien —le cortó Shion, sintiéndose muy apenado por lo que acababa de proponer—. Podemos continuar así, ignora lo que dije.

Una pequeña risa se le escapó de los labios y se acercó para besar a Shion. No era que no quisiera o le molestara, sólo se había sorprendido.

—No te preocupes —contestó Dohko—. Claro que podemos, sólo que me sorprendió que estuvieras tan ansioso por eso.

Shion volteó la mirada un segundo, pensando que él no era el único _ansioso_ en esa habitación. Ya llevaban un largo tiempo entre besos y caricias que no hacían más que dejarlos con ganas de otras cosas.

—Quiero saber qué se siente —murmuró, pero supo que Dohko le oyó perfectamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que tenía esa duda, por motivos que no pensaba explicar en ese momento y el santo de Libra tampoco preguntó.

—Bien, hagámoslo entonces —Aceptó, sonriendo con confianza mientras se levantaba un poco, pero lo que menos esperó es que yo levantara con él, quedando de rodillas a su lado—. ¿Qué haces, Shion? —preguntó un tanto desconcertado.

—Se supone que debo estar así, ¿o no? —dijo tranquilamente sin entender las palabras de Dohko—. ¿Quieres acostarte o prefieres que yo…?

—Espera, espera, espera —Alzó una mano mientras hablaba para pedirle que guarde silencio. Esto le estaba confundiendo—. ¿Estás pensando que yo voy a ser el…?

Ya no se acordaba la cantidad de nombres que Manigoldo y Kardia le dieron. Concretamente lo que quiso decir fue "el que recibe" o "la mujer" durante el sexo. Shion arqueó una ceja, pero sí le entendió, por más que no lo dijera abiertamente.

—Sí —contestó al instante—. ¿O pensaste que yo lo iba a ser?

—Bueno, de hecho sí —En serio lo había pensado. No supo cómo llegó a esa conclusión, simplemente el que se veía más _delicado_ o femenino, por así decirlo, era Shion. Aunque, cada vez que estaban juntos, ninguno de los dos dominaba al otro, simplemente se dejaban llevar por el momento.

—Pero yo soy más alto —argumentó Shion, pero Dohko no le encontró ningún sentido.

—Eso no es… —Sacudió la cabeza tratando de obviar aquellos detalles. Lo importante a discutir era otra cosa. ¿Cómo resolverían este embrollo? No sabía, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió—. ¿Piedra, papel o tijera?

Shion tuvo que contenerse para no golpearlo en ese instante.

—No creo que sea lo más indicado para decidir nuestra primera vez.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea?

Ahí fue cuando se quedó sin palabras. Dohko tenía razón, mal que le pesara y ya ninguno de los dos quería seguir perdiendo tiempo. Suspiró hastiado mientras escondía la mano tras su espalda y Dohko hizo lo mismo.

 _¡Piedra, papel o tijera!_ Dijeron al unísono y al revelar sus manos, uno festejó mientras el otro se lamentaba.

—Rayos —se quejó Shion. Estúpida piedra, ¿por qué había elegido eso? Estúpido Dohko que le ganó con un tonto papel—. ¿Dos de tres?

—Se buen perdedor, ¿quieres? —pidió intentando no reírse, pero era complicado. Sabía lo mucho que Shion detestaba perder.

—Bien —espetó de mala gana, por más que le costara, aceptaría que esa noche no le tocaría a él ser quien _dé_. Aunque también le interesaba saber cómo era el papel de aquel que ocupaba el rol pasivo, así no era una pérdida total.

Dohko se acercó a él y lo besó de nuevo, haciéndole olvidar su pequeño berrinche. Volvió a abrazarlo, suspirando entre los labios del santo de Libra. Shion se dejó acostar de nuevo en la cama y observó cómo Dohko se levantaba e iba a buscar algo entre sus cosas. Alzó la cabeza, viéndolo volver con un pequeño botecillo de indefinida procedencia, pero en seguida supo de qué se trataba.

—En serio te preparaste —comentó asombrado después de comprobar que eso era lubricante. Un buen dato, porque ni él mismo había pensado en ese detalle.

—Te dije que no quería hacerte pasar un mal rato —Dohko sonrió con la mitad de la boca, pero por dentro estaba tratándose de esforzar en recordar todo lo que había aprendido charlando con sus compañeros.

Eso le hizo sentir aún más halagado. Dohko de verdad se preocupaba por él y pensar en eso le hacía sentir estúpido, pero en un buen sentido, aunque la palabra indicada para describirlo era embobado.

Entre besos y caricias, que fueron reanudadas por ambos, Shion le permitió a Dohko acomodarse entre sus piernas. Una leve inseguridad le invadió cuando sintió las manos del otro santo nuevamente sobre sus muslos y más aún cuando introdujo sus dedos en él. Era un caballero dorado después de todo, él dolor era algo normal en su vida, pero este tipo de dolor no fue capaz de describirlo, era distinto a cualquier otro que hubiera experimentado. La respiración se le cortó un segundo, más por la impresión que por otra cosa, y la idea de que seguramente eso sería mucho peor sin el mágico lubricante le llegó a la mente. Vagos pensamientos pasaron por su mente al respecto mientras sentía su interior quejarse por esa intromisión. Primero fue un dedo y no alcanzó a acostumbrarse a ese que le siguió otro y no supo si más. Pasó un rato ligeramente largo, o al menos así le pareció a Shion, antes de que la idea de que eso era placentero se instalara en su cabeza.

Fue extraño cuando esa mano se alejó de su cuerpo. Se sintió frío, sin poder explicarse por qué. Miró a Dohko y éste le observó con unos ojos anhelantes, como si le preguntara si estaba bien o le dijera que podía seguir. Shion sólo asintió con la cabeza y luego respiró hondo, sin poder procesar una imagen clara de cómo acabaría esto.

Si antes se había sentido adolorido o incómodo, ahora simplemente se había quedado sin palabras. Ahogó un quejido mientras apretaba los dientes y sentía el miembro de su compañero adentrarse en él. ¿En qué demonios pensaba el ser humano al considerar algo así placentero? ¿En qué pensaban los hombres? Pero esos pensamientos sólo eran el producto de los latigazos de dolor que no dejaban de correrle por la espalda. Dohko se movió despacio y lento, parando cuando creía que era necesario, conclusiones que sacaba al ver las muecas de Shion. Sabía que era difícil y no quería dañarlo, pero debía admitir que él tampoco la tenía demasiado fácil. Por más que lo hubiera preparado antes, se sentía más apretado de lo que había esperado.

A pesar de que el momento se le hizo eterno a ambos, Dohko logró adentrarse completamente en Shion y vio cómo éste se tiraba ligeramente del cabello exhalando un sonido gutural de los labios.

—Espera —le pidió Shion, o más bien ordenó, cubriéndose la boca y apretando con fuerza los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —Aunque se sintiera igual de agitado y con muchas ganas de moverse, esperó a que el otro le hablase—. ¿Duele mucho?

—¿Hace falta? —espetó Shion, ligeramente irritado por la pregunta boba. Claro que le dolía, por algo le decía que se detenga y le dejara encontrar la satisfacción o prepararse para empezar a sentirla— Sólo… Sólo espera un momento.

No mencionó nada más. Dohko guardó silencio, consumiéndose en su propia desesperación y sin saber cuándo podía continuar. Sin embargo, tuvo otra idea en ese instante. Su memoria lo benefició por suerte. Llevó su mano a la entrepierna de Shion y lo tocó, esperando que eso ayudara a que se relajara. Funcionó, porque luego de sentir esas caricias en su propia erección, el santo de Aries comenzó a mover la cadera de una forma casi imperceptible.

Había sido un proceso lento y arduo, si tenía que describirlo, pero finalmente comenzaban a encontrar los resultados. Shion admitía que, más allá de incómodo y doloroso, se estaba acostumbrando a los movimientos de Dohko dentro de él y hasta se encontró gimiendo junto al otro santo cuando el goce fue más fuerte que cualquier molestia.

En un movimiento algo inesperado, Dohko abrazó a Shion y lo levantó sin romper la unión que tenían. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama y Shion quedó a horcajadas sobre él. Había sido algo apresurado, casi instintivo, pero realmente tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo de esa forma también. Le parecía muy excitante tener así de cerca a su compañero. Sin embargo, al ariano ese cambio brusco le resultó demasiado súbito y hasta creyó sentir que ese miembro que lo invadía se introducía aún más en él. Apretó las manos sobre los hombros de Dohko y quiso pegarle un cabezazo por imprudente, pero luego se guardaría su tope para más tarde. Sintió que ahora le acariciaba las caderas y le incitaba a moverse, cosa que al instante comprendió.

Sus movimientos fueron pausados y lentos, impulsándose con sus piernas, hasta que se sintió con necesidad de buscar un ritmo más intenso. Dohko movió su pelvis también sin poder evitarlo y Shion gimió en su oído. Quería eso de nuevo, sentirlo otra vez, esa forma fascinante en que parecía llegar al fondo de su ser y rozar una parte que le embriagaba en lujuria. Besó a Dohko con ganas de arrancarle los labios y lo abrazó con fuerza sin pensar en contener ninguno de sus deseos.

El calor aumentó y con él lo hicieron las placenteras sensaciones. Ambos sólo pensaron en obtener más, saciar sus mundanas pasiones y llegar al límite de sus cuerpos. Por más estimulante que le había parecido en un principio, Dohko no soportó más esa posición y volvió a tirar a Shion contra la cama. Entró y salió de él con una velocidad abrumadora, enceguecido por un deleite totalmente nuevo, cautivador y hasta casi salvaje. Abrazó a Shion mientras seguía embistiéndolo y éste le rodeó con sus piernas, además de enterrarle los dedos en la espalda otra vez. Dohko le oyó gemir cada vez más rápido y se encontró a sí mismo expeliendo sonidos similares. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo llegó al apogeo de sus sensaciones y el clímax se apoderó de su cuerpo, sólo se percató de que Shion alzó sus caderas una vez más y él lo apretó más contra sí.

El cuerpo le hormigueó en una grata y atractiva sensación, la cual lo dejó sin energías, por lo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para no desplomarse sobre el otro santo y aplastarlo completamente. Agitado, disfrutó los restos de su orgasmo, sintiéndolo diferente a cualquiera que hubiera tenido antes. Había sido increíble, demasiado, no supo si porque era que lo hizo con otro hombre, porque éste era Shion o porque él fue quien "dio". Quizá fue un poco de todo. Cuando tuvo fuerzas suficientes, se levantó y observó con los ojos entrecerrados cómo Shion estaba igual que él. Cansado, con la respiración agitada, la cara roja y la mirada levemente perdida.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó nuevamente, pero esta vez, en lugar de recibir una mala contestación, Shion le sonrió. El ariano llevó sus manos a la cara de su compañero y compartieron un beso más, ya sin ningún tipo de lascivia en el medio, sólo fue un gesto cariñoso.

—Te instruiste bien —comentó Shion a modo de broma, ya sintiéndose un poco más despierto.

—No fue fácil en realidad.

En definitiva, nunca quería revivir la charla que tuvo con sus compañeros, aunque estaba muy agradecido porque todo había acabado bien. Se levantó sintiendo su cuerpo pegajoso de sudor y algo más. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Shion también había terminado, aunque sonara un poco inconsciente. Se concentró tanto en el placer que le brindaba estar dentro de él que no pudo prestarle atención a nada más. La próxima intentaría ser más cuidado, porque estaba seguro de que habría otra, aunque para ser la primera no creía que hubiera salido mal.

Dohko se tiró junto a Shion luego de separarse de él. Estaba cansado, pero no tanto como hace un momento. Se permitió suspirar mientras miraba a su compañero. Shion se movió con cierta dificultad, quedando acostado sobre el costado de su cuerpo. Aunque había tenido cuidado, igual quedó adolorido y era normal, o eso dijo Manigoldo, que así sería hasta que el "muerde almohada" se acostumbrara e incluso nunca dejaría de doler. Dohko tomó las sábanas de su cama, que habían quedados olvidadas en el suelo, porque de repente sintió algo de frío cuando su cuerpo bajó la adrenalina, y los tapó a ambos con ellas.

—¿Cómo hiciste? —indagó Shion repentinamente. La curiosidad no había dejado de picarle desde que Dohko le dijo que había buscado una forma de instruirse al respecto de temas sexuales—. ¿Acaso estuviste con alguien?

—No, claro no —Shion casi suspiró aliviado al oír eso. No se explicaba por qué, pero la idea de que el otro santo hiciera esas cosas con alguien que no fuera él le molestaba, pero ahora se sentía más tranquilo—. Hablé con Kardia y Manigoldo.

—¿Qué? —espetó sin poder creerlo—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, no fue tan malo. Son buenos amigos, por más pesados que puedan ser.

—No sé si pueda creer eso —No podía molestarse, pero no dejaba de parecerle extraño imaginar a esos dos dando consejo a alguien, de cualquier cosa—. Pudiste haberlo hablado conmigo.

—Es que era difícil y… Espera, ¿tú sabías cómo hacerlo? —preguntó sin poder creer esa información y Shion asintió, dejándolo más perplejo—. ¿Cómo? ¿Ya lo habías hecho?

—No, pero sí lo vi —contestó con simpleza, pero los ojos de Dohko le exigían una explicación—. ¿Recuerdas que puedo ver las memorias pasadas de las armaduras? —No entendía bien qué tenía que ver, pero afirmó mientras Shion sonreía con la mitad de la boca y se encogía un poco de hombros—. Bueno, los caballeros de muchas generaciones han sido igual de cercanos, no somos los primeros.

Se sintió demasiado asombrado por ese descubrimiento y rió al comprobar aquello. No sólo había guerras y cosmos entre los caballeros de Athena, también muchas cosas de las que pocos se enteraban.

—Podríamos seguir —sugirió Dohko con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Dame un minuto de descanso y te ganaré todos los _Piedra, papel o tijera_ que quieras.

Ambos rieron nuevamente y sospecharon que esa noche no terminaría pronto, pero no les importaba que fuera así. Estaban juntos, por el tiempo que tuvieran, compartiendo únicos momentos que jamás olvidarían. Nada más les hacía falta.

~ _Fin_ ~

.

.

.

– _Extra_ –

Manigoldo caminó desganado, descendiendo por las Doce Casas. Soportar los regaños del viejo nunca era algo fácil, incluso a veces creía que lo regañaba sin ningún motivo y porque sí. No había hecho nada malo. Sólo había ido a tomar algunos tragos con el bicho rastrero y cuando regresaron estaban demasiado ebrios. Tanto que se dejó convencer por Kardia de subir hasta Acuario y dale una serenata a Dégel. En sus mentes de borrachos había sido una buena idea, incluso llevaron unas ollas para hacer la música mientras cantaban, aunque al caballero de los hielos no le gustó nada la canción y mucho menos al Patriarca.

Ellos habían ido con buena intención y así los trataban. Qué francés malagradecido, pero al menos él no estaba tan jodido como el bicho, a quien no había visto en todo el día. Seguro le tomaría tiempo salir del témpano de hielo donde Dégel lo encerraría. Tendría que empezar a pensar en conseguirse un nuevo compañero de juega. Ahora que lo recordaba, a quienes no había visto todavía eran a los caballeros de Aries y Libra. Una sonrisa bribona apreció en su rostro, pensando en que seguro el chino había tenido éxito.

Acababa de salir de Virgo cuando se cruzó inesperadamente con alguien.

—Qué cara portas, Manigoldo —dijo Hakurei intentando no carcajearse—. ¿Mi hermano ya te dio el sermón de hoy?

—A veces creo que cada día son más largos —Suspiró cansado y de verdad creía que era así—. ¿Subes a ver al viejo?

—En eso estaba —contestó—. ¿Shion salió a alguna misión? No estaba custodiando Aries.

—No, es que él… —En ese instante, una idea maliciosa se formó en su rostro e intentó reprimir la sonrisa gatuna que quería salir—. Él está en Libra ahora mismo, se ha hecho muy cercano a su custodio.

—No me digas —Hakurei entrecerró los ojos, recordando vagamente a ese muchacho.

—Sí. Es más, sube y los verás allá, están en la parte residencial. Tú pasa con confianza que Dohko no tendrá problemas.

—Bueno, si insistes, creo que podría saludarlo. Ya ha pasado tiempo.

—Sí, te llevarás una sorpresa de ver cuánto ha crecido — _Y no sólo eso_.

Siguió bajando hasta Cáncer y al llegar a su templo, sus oídos le cosquillearon de gusto al escuchar los lejanos pero claros gritos. Esa tarde Manigoldo rió como loco y todo el Santuario se enteró lo que pasaba entre Libra y Aries. Hakurei armó un escándalo semejante, que podría haber hecho bajar a algún otro dios del Olimpo sólo para pedirle que se calle. Quizá las frases que más recordarían los otros caballeros serían: _¿Cómo no me lo dijiste? ¿Para eso querías irte de Jamir? Con razón nunca miraste a Yuzuriha de otra forma. ¡Es muy enano para ti! ¡Vístanse con algo y tengan un poco más de respeto por Athena! Búscate otro que éste no sobrevive ni contra uno de bronce._

Sí, definitivamente había sido un gran día que nadie olvidaría.

* * *

Antes quiero agradecerle a Cygnus y a Lumi de Aries por comentar la historia, se los digo por acá porque lo hicieron sin cuentas, así que no les puedo mandar mensaje. Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegro que les guste la historia y Lumi: Sí, entendí lo que quisiste decir, y gracias. Escribo medio raro, pero me alegro de que te guste. Muchas gracias!

Cosas sin sentido que tengo para decir: Saben que cuando me decidí a escribir esta historia no lo pensé, pero cuando tuve que sentarme a escribir esta parte por mi mente pasaba similar a "¿Cómo era esto que hacen las persona? Sexo, sí... ¿Cómo se hacía?" Después de que dejé de ser idiota y me puse a escribirlo, quedó raro. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Hace bastante que no lo intentaba. Tengo muchas cosas para decir, pero si comienzo no finalizaré nunca. Aunque sí me surgieron muchas dudas al escribir este capítulo, como la forma de decidir quién es el activo o el pasivo. Es raro, yo que soy mujer es diferente, pero traté de plantearme cómo intentaría decidirlo si ambos quería ser activos y me dije "Ya fue, jan ken pon" y así fue. En fin, espero que no quedara muy raro.

Ay, no puedo creer que ya terminó. Qué bien se siente esto de terminar un fanfic, debería hacerlo más seguido(?) Quiero darle un muy especial agradecimiento a las personas que han leído, comentado y seguido la historia con paciencia. Muchas gracias a ustedes, a la poesía, a esta bella pareja y ya nos veremos en más historias seguro.

Cuídense, saludos y besos!


End file.
